Naruto : Road To Ninja
by Ryu D. Rex
Summary: "Apa Ninja Itu? Aku Sering Menanyakan Hal Itu. 'Seorang Ninja Adalah Orang Yang Mampu Bertahan Saat Menyusup.' Itulah Yang Dikatakan Guruku. Namun, Bagaimana Cara Menjadi Seorang Ninja Sejati?" Perjalanan Kami Untuk Menjadi Ninja Sejati! Warning : Inside!
1. Kurama & Akita

**A/N : Yo Minna! Kali Ini Saya Akan Membawa Fic Kedua Saya Di FFN! Fic Saya Yang Pertama Adalah The End Of 4Th Great Ninja War! Jadi Bisa Dibilang, Saya Adalah Yanuar No Baka Dobe Di Account Barunya! Saya Buat Account Ini Karena Account Lama Udah Kaga Bisa Dibuka... Nah, Buat The End Of 4Th Great Ninja War, Akan Saya Remake Dan RePublish Di Account Ini! Ya Sudah, Ini Fic Saya!**

* * *

**Naruto : Road To Ninja  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Sumarry :  
"Apa Ninja Itu? Aku Sering Menanyakan Hal Itu. 'Seorang Ninja Adalah Orang Yang Mampu Bertahan Saat Menyusup.' Itulah Yang Dikatakan Guruku. Namun, Bagaimana Cara Menjadi Seorang Ninja Sejati?"  
Perjalanan Kami Untuk Menjadi Ninja Sejati!

* * *

**Warning : RTN Version (Di Beberapa Chara, Chara Lain Tidak Di Alternate-kan Demi Alur.), OOC, OC (Walau Tak Berperan Penting), Alternate Canon (?), Typo (Mungkin)**

Chara : Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, Sakura

Pairing : NaruHina, MenmaIno, SasuSaku

Let's Read!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kurama & Akita**

Konohagakure No Sato, 10 Oktober xxx, 03:00 PM

Ini desa Konohagakure. Sebuah desa yang damai yang terletak di pusat Negara Api. Di suatu rumah di desa Konoha, tepatnya di kediaman Namikaze, Minato Namikaze dan istrinya Kushina, bersama Sandaime Hokage dan istrinya, sedang mempersiapkan kelahiran anak kedua dari sang Yondaime dan istrinya. Sebenarnya, anak pertama mereka, Namikaze Naruto, disuruh Sandaime untuk mengikuti diskusi keluarga ini. Namun, Naruto dan Itachi, sahabatnya, sedang mendapatkan misi penting keluar desa, jadi, Naruto tidak dapat ikut.

"Jadi, persalinan Kushina akan diadakan diluar desa?" Tanya Minato memulai pembicaraan.  
"Maafkan aku Minato, tapi terpaksa harus dilakukan karena, kau tahu kan?" Kata Hiruzen.  
"Maksudmu, Kyuubi?"  
"Tepat. Tapi, tenang saja, proses persalinan akan dilakukan oleh istriku Biwako. Selain itu, aku telah menyiapkan penjaga yang berasal dari ANBU elit yang kupilih sendiri." Sambung Hiruzen.  
"Terima kasih."

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu hutan didekat desa Konoha, dua orang berpakaian hitam sedang duduk disebuah batu sambil membicarakan rencana mereka. Satu orang memakai topeng oranye yang dilukis garis-garis abstrak menuju satu lubang di topengnya. Sementara satu orang lain memiliki benda seperti Venus Flytrap di sekitar kepalanya. Dan orang seperti tumbuhan itu memiliki wajah Hitam-Putih dan sepertinya dia berkepribadian ganda. Mereka berdua memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan kerah putih seperti Hoddie disekitar leher mereka.

"Jadi, apa persiapanmu sudah matang?" Tanya makhluk tumbuhan yang berwarna putih.  
"Tentu saja. Dengan Gobi yang ada dalam kendaliku, aku yakin dapat merebut Kyuubi dengan mudah." Jawab pria bertopeng tersebut.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menargetkan Gobi dan Kyuubi terlebih dahulu? Kan' masih ada 7 Bijuu lain yang tersebar di dunia ini." Tanya makhluk tumbuhan yang berwarna hitam.  
"Kalian mau tahu alasannya, Shiro, Kuro?" Kata pria bertopeng tersebut. Makhluk tumbuhan tersebut mengangguk.  
"Gobi dan Kyuubi sangatlah spesial. Seperti yang kita tahu, Kyuubi adalah pimpinan para bijuu dan juga bijuu terkuat. Dan seperti yang kita tahu juga, semua bijuu dapat menggunakan jutsu elemen. Namun, hanya Gobi yang dapat menggunakan kelima elemen sekaligus." Jawab pria bertopeng tersebut.  
"Yah, kurasa, sudah saatnya kita bergerak." Kata pria bertopeng tersebut sambil berdiri dari batu yang didudukinya.  
"Tunggu aku, **Kyuubi**!"

* * *

Disuatu tempat di dekat gerbang utama Konoha, dua remaja sedang berjalan menuju daerah Konoha. Satu berambut kuning rancung dengan mata biru dan 3 garis melintang di masing-masing pipinya. Disebelah remaja itu ada satu remaja lagi yang berambut hitam klimis sebahu dengan mata Onyx tajam dan garis di dekat matanya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, kelihatannya mereka adalah Ninja. Ya! Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi. Dua Chuunin elit yang telah selesai menjalankan misinya.  
"Apakah masih jauh? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat adikku lahir.." Kata Naruto.  
"Sabar sedikit, masih 3Km lagi." Jawab Itachi.  
"3 KM? Cukup!" Kata Naruto sambil menepok tangannya.  
"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"  
"Aku sudah menanamkan mantra Hiraishin di gerbang Konoha, namun, karena aku belum terlalu mahir, aku hanya bisa menjangkau jarak sekitar 3,5 KM." Jelas Naruto.  
"Jadi, kau sudah menguasainya?"  
"Tentu saja! Yasudah aku duluan ya, Itachi." Kata Naruto sambil merapal Jutsu dan **POFF**! Naruto pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut.  
"Oy! Naruto! Sial, dia pergi, aku.. sendirian. Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya." Kata Itachi sambil melongo dengan kepergian Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu Kyuubi dalam perut Kushina sedang termenung. Walaupun badannya seperti di sandera dengan ikatan di badan dan leher serta 9 pasak dimasing-masing ekornya. Dia merenungi kalimat-kalimat terakhir Rikudou padanya.

'Umurku sudah tidak lama lagi. **Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Akita, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama. **Walau terpisah, kalian selalu bersama. Akan datang saat kalian harus bersatu. Pasti ada kekuatan sejati yang membimbing kalian dengan benar.'

'Nah, khusus untuk kalian, **Akita, Kurama. **Kalian akan mengadapi suatu masa dimana kalian akan dipertemukan lebih dulu daripada yang lain. Jadi, aku harap kalian mau bersatu walaupun kalian dikendalikan. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba…'

"**Apakah saat ini yang kau maksud? Jiji?**" Kata Kyuubi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuubi memang sempat merasakan chakra Gobi yang mendekat kearah Konoha. Apabila itu memang dia, maka Kyuubi harus bertindak.

"Enggghhhh! " Kushina terus mengerang menahan sakit. Sementara Biwako dan Taji melakukan proses persalinan. Sedangkan Minato sedang menahan segel Kyuubi agar tidak lepas. Minato menatap Kushina penuh rasa cemas karena Kushina terus dan terus saja mengerang kesakitan.

"A-Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato penuh cemas pada Biwako.  
"Tenanglah Minato! Pria pasti pingsan kalau kesakitan begini. Tetapi, perempuan itu kuat!" Sahut Biwako.  
"Ayo, Kushina-san! Kepalanya sudah mulai kelihatan!" kata Taji.  
"Menma, cepatlah lahir! Kyuubi, jangan keluar!" Teriak Minato.

Suara tangisan bayi pun pecah ditempat itu. Bayi Minato dan Kushina telah lahir. Bayi tersebut memiliki 3 goresan dipipi seperti Nii-san-nya, dia berambut panjang seperti ayahnya namun berwarna, hitam?

"Kenapa rambutnya hitam? Bukannya kalian berdua berambut merah dan kuning?" Tanya Biwako sambil menyerahkan Menma kepada Kushina.  
"Mungkin.. dari DNA kakek?" Kata Kushina lemas.

"Oh, iya! Kami lupa kalau Hashirama-sama adalah kakekmu. Memang sih hal ini dapat terjadi walau kemungkinannya 1/100 kelahiran." Kata Minato.  
"Yah, sudah saatnya membawa bayi ini." Kata Biwako sambli membawa Menma bersama Taji.

"Kyaa!"  
"Biwako-sama! Taji!" Kata Minato.  
"Yondaime Hokage, Minato. Serahkan Kyuubi, atau nyawa anak ini melayang." Kata sosok yang menyerang Biwako dan Taji. Sekarang sosok yang merupakan pria bertopeng tersebut sedang menggendong Menma sambil menodongkan Kunai kearahnya.

* * *

**10 Menit yang lalu, Gedung Hokage.**  
"Hay Jii-san!" Kata Naruto sambil menyelonong masuk ruangan hokage.

"Oh! Naruto! Kau sudah pulang. Mana Itachi?" Kata Sandaime.  
"Dia kutinggal karena aku sudah tak sabar melihat adikku."  
"Heh… kau ini ada-ada saja. Yasudah pergilah, mereka ada di Hutan barat daya titik C. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?" Tanya Hiruzen.  
"Tidak usah kau beri tahu pun aku sudah dapat kesana. Aku kan menaruh mantra Hiraishin di rambut Kaa-san."  
"Oh! Jadi kau sudah menguasainya? Yasudah pergilah Naruto."  
"Ha'i!"

**Present Time.**  
Naruto sudah sampai di tempat kelahiran. Karena dia belum dapat menguasai Hiraishin dengan sempurna dia terjatuh di area luar tempat tersebut.  
"Adu-du-duh… sakit… Eeh! Kenapa ada mayat ANBU disini!? Mereka kan ANBU yang ditugaskan jiji menjaga proses kelahiran! Pasti ada yang tidak beres!" Kata Naruto sambil melesat kedalam.

Sementara didalam. Menma masih di gendongan sang pria bertopeng sementara Minato dan Kushina berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.. jangan begitu.." Kata Minato.  
"Kau tidak mau memberikan Kyuubi? Baiklah, anak ini akan MATI!" Kata pria bertopeng tersebut sambil melempar Menma keatas bersiap menusuknya. Namun,  
**ZZIIIINNGGG!**  
"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Ini aku Nii-sanmu." Kata Naruto yang telah menggendong Menma.  
"Naruto! Menma!" Teriak Minato dan Kushina.  
"Cih! Pengganggu. Tapi tak apa. Tujuanku Kyuubi." Kata pria bertopeng kemudian dengan cepat berlari kearah Kushina dan membawanya pergi dalam pusaran spiral.  
"Kaa-san! Oh! Tidak ini kertas peledak!" Kata Naruto saat menyadari kertas peledak di kain yang membungkus Menma.  
Naruto segera membuang kain tersebut kemudian menggunakan mantra Hiraishin dan keluar bersama Minato.

Naruto dan Minato langsung membawa Menma kerumahnya dan menidurkannya ditempat tidur.  
"Menma, kau disini dulu ya. Nii-san dan Tou-san mau menyelamatkan Kaa-san dulu." Kata Naruto pada Menma dengan senyum lembutnya.  
"Ayo pergi. Naruto." Kata Minato kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan oranye.

* * *

Disuatu tempat di hutan Konohagakure, beberapa Km dari tempat persalinan tersembunyi yang disiapkan Sandaime Hokage. Kushina tengah diikat menggunakan segel yang membentuk rantai yang melilit tubuh dan badannya. Sementara sang pelaku, si pria bertopeng oranye, berdiri santai didepan Kushina.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kushina.  
"Kyuubi. Aku tahu segelmu melemah karena proses persalinan tersebut. Aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil Kyuubi." Kata pria tersebut.  
"Sekarang saatnya kau keluar Kyuubi!" Lanjut pria tersebut sambil membuat segel tangan yang sangat cepat dan rumit yang di ikuti mata Sharingannya yang terus berputar cepat.

Kushina berteriak keras akibat rasa sakit yang di deritanya. Perlahan chakra Kyuubi merembes ke seluruh badannya. Kemudian tubuhnya mulai masuk mode level 2 (darah). Namun, saat hampir menutupi seluruh badannya, semua chakra Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba meresap ke segelnya lalu sejumlah besar chakra keluar dari segel Kushina. Akhirnya chakra yang keluar tersebut membentuk Kyuubi secara utuh. Pupil vertikal Kyuubi telah digantikan dengan pupil Sharingan dengan pupil tengah yang membesar serta tiga tomoe yang merembes ke pinggiran mata merah Kyuubi.

"Saatnya pergi, Kyuubi." Kata pria tersebut sambli menghilam dalam kepulan asap bersama Kyuubi.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato dan Naruto tiba di tempat Kushina. Mereka melihat bekas tapak kaki yang sangat besar. Mereka langsung membawa Kushina yang tergolek lemah. Seharusnya Jinchuuriki akan mati apabila Bijuu-nya ditarik secara paksa. Namun, gen klan uzumaki yang unik yang dimiliki oleh Kushina mampu mematahkan takdir tersebut. Minato dan Naruto langsung membawa Kushina ke tempat persembunyian dan meletakkannya di sebelah Menma.

"Minato, Naruto, kenapa?" Tanya Kushina.  
"Sudah, kau berbaring disamping Menma ya." Kata Minato.  
"Kaa-san jaga Menma ya!" Kata Naruto.  
"Minato, Naruto, selamat jalan, terima kasih." Kata Kushina.  
Minato langsung mengenakan pakaian Hokagenya dan melesat keluar bersama Naruto.

* * *

Di desa Konohagakure. Sang pria bertopeng telah tiba tanpa Kyuubi. Dia berlari ketempat sepi kemdudian merapal segel rumit dan menapakkan tangannya ke tanah.  
**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"  
**Kepulan asap mulai keluar setelah pria tersebut merapal jutsu tadi. Dibalik asap tersebut muncul 2 sosok monster dengan jumlah ekor yang lebih dari 1. Salah satunya adalah rubah berwarna oranye yang memilliki 9 ekor. Satu lagi adalah anjing berwarna putih dengan 5 ekor yang berbeda warna, merah, biru, coklat, ungu, dan hijau.  
"Majulah! Gobi, Kyuubi!" Kata sosok tersebut.  
**Graaaa!**  
Para Ninja dan masyarakat berlarian menghindari Kyuubi dan Gobi. Namun, mereka kalah cepat. Gobi dan Kyuubi sangatlah kuat sehingga mereka dapat dengan mudah membunuh banyak orang, baik ninja maupun sipil. Sementara di kantor Sandaime Hokage , seorang ANBU langsung datang dan melaporkan kejadian yang terjadi kepada Sandaime. Dan Sandaime Hokage langsung melesat keluar bersama Ninja-Ninja Konoha yang lain menuju Kyuubi dan Gobi.

'Hmm.. Kyuubi ya. Tapi, kenapa ada Gobi juga disini? Pasti ada seseorang yang merencanakan ini.' Batin Hiruzen.

Minato telah sampai di Konoha. Tepatnya dia berada di bagian kepala patungnya sendiri. Kyuubi yang menyadarinya langsung menembakkan Bijuudama. Namun, Minato tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung membuat mantra Hiraishin dan memindahkan Bijuudama tersebut ke sebuah gunung di belakang Konoha yang membuat ledakan yang sangat besar.  
'Kalau ledakannya sebesar itu, maka aku harus hati-hati memilih tempatnya.' Batin Minato.

Pria bertopeng muncul tiba-tiba dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Minato. Minato yang menyadarinya langsung menusuk kepala orang itu dengan kunainya. Namun anehnya, serangannya hanya melewati kepala orang itu. Pria tersebut langsung menangkap tangan Minato, tak memberikannya kesempatan bergerak.  
"Lawanmu adalah aku." Kata pria tersebut sambil menyerap Minato dalam pusaran spiral. Namun, dengan cepat Minato pun menghilang.

"Hiraishin ya. Dasar Minato." Kata pria tersebut sambil menghilang dalam pusaran spiral.  
Sementara itu, para Ninja berhasil menyeret Gobi keluar area desa. Sementara Kyuubi sudah dari tadi diluar desa, karena dia mengamuk dipinggir desa. Shikaku yang mengamati pertarungan tersebut melihat gerak Kyuubi dan Gobi yang terlihat terpaksa? Kyuubi yang didekat Gobi langsung membuat alam bawah sadarnya dan bertemu Gobi.

**Mindscape Gobi dan Kyuubi**

"**Hey, anjing kampung.**" Kata Kyuubi menyapa Gobi.  
"**Berhenti menyebut kata itu! Kau rubah tak berguna!**" Marah Gobi.  
"**Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ini yang dimaksud Rikudou No Jiji?**" Kata Kyuubi.  
"**Akurasa kau benar, Kurama. Kalau ini saatnya. Kita harus memperkecil korban sebisa mungkin.**" Kata Gobi.  
"**Yah, akurasa itu tidak perlu. Hokage telah menyeret kita keluar desa.**"  
"**Baguslah.**"  
"**Ngomong-ngomong, Akita, kau sudah tau kan kalau dua bocah itu akan jadi Jinchuuriki kita?**"  
"**Ya, memangnya kenapa?**"  
"**Apa kau bisa menebak siapa Jinchuuriki masing-masing?**"  
"**Aku bertaruh, yang rambut hitam jadi Jinchuurikiku, yang pirang jadi Jinchuurikimu.**"  
"**Aku juga sependapat denganmu. Kalau sudah dilepas dari Genjutsu, kita harus segera membangkitkan semua orang.**"  
"**Baiklah, Kurama.**"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : Oke Segitu Dulu. Gomen Pendek, Karena** **Ingin Tau Respon Reader-sama Dulu... Nah Untuk Akita, Dia Itu Berbulu Putih Berekor 5 Warna Sesuai Elemennya. Terinspirasi Dari Pet Gobi Di Ninja Saga Facebook. Kalo Penasaran Lihat Di Google Dengan Keyword 'Gobi Pets Ninja Saga' Untuk Namanya, Akita Adalah Salah Satu Spesies Anjing Tertua Asal Jepang. Akita Adalah Spesies Yang Ada Di Film 'Hachiko : A Dog Story'**

Oke Segitu Dulu Info Tentang Akita! Jangan Lupa Review Ya! :D

Jaa Nee!

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

-Ryu D. Rex-


	2. Battle At Konohagakure!

**A/N : Yo! Minna! Saya balik lagi. Mungkin agak lama Update-nya. Ini karena Krisis listrik di daerah Sumut yang membuat sering mati lampu –FUCK PLN!-**

* * *

**Naruto : Road To Ninja  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Sumarry :  
"Apa Ninja Itu? Aku Sering Menanyakan Hal Itu. 'Seorang Ninja Adalah Orang Yang Mampu Bertahan Saat Menyusup.' Itulah Yang Dikatakan Guruku. Namun, Bagaimana Cara Menjadi Seorang Ninja Sejati?"  
Perjalanan Kami Untuk Menjadi Ninja Sejati!

* * *

**Warning : RTN Version (Di Beberapa Chara, Chara Lain Tidak Di Alternate-kan Demi Alur.), OOC, OC (Walau Tak Berperan Penting), Alternate Canon (?), Typo (Mungkin)**

Chara : Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, Sakura

Pairing : NaruHina, MenmaIno, SasuSaku

Let's Read!

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya :  
"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"  
Kepulan asap mulai keluar setelah pria tersebut merapal jutsu tadi. Dibalik asap tersebut muncul 2 sosok monster dengan jumlah ekor yang lebih dari 1. Salah satunya adalah rubah berwarna oranye yang memilliki 9 ekor. Satu lagi adalah anjing berwarna putih dengan 5 ekor yang berbeda warna, merah, biru, coklat, ungu, dan hijau.  
"Majulah! Gobi, Kyuubi!" Kata sosok tersebut.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Battle At Konohagakure!  
**

Konohagakure sedang dilanda kepanikan. Gara-gara ulah pria bertopeng yang membawa 2 bijuu sekaligus ; Gobi dan Kyuubi. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan, kebanyakan dari para Ninja karena mereka sebagian menahan serangan para Bijuu tersebut. Kerusakan yang dibuat juga sangat parah. Sekitar 60% desa sudah rata dengan tanah. 35% mengalami sedikit kerusakan. Dan 15% sisanya tidak terkena serangan Gobi maupun Kyuubi.  
Kini, Sandaime Hokage sedang melawan Gobi dan Kyuubi bersama hampir seluruh Shinobi. Sebagian lagi sedang mengungsikan dan menyelamatkan penduduk yang 'masih' bisa terselamatkan. Itachi, yang sudah sampai dari tadi langsung melesat menuju rumahnya. Saat dia sampai kerumahnya, dia langsung menghalangi sebuah serangan elemen petir yang datang kerumahnya. Dia menebas petir tersebut dengan jurus **Daitoppa** punya Naruto yang ditirunya 2 tahun lalu.

Sementara Itu, Minato telah sampai ke suatu tempat di hutan konoha. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Minato karena si pria bertopeng juga mengikutinya sampai kesana. Menurut Minato, jurus yang dipakai si pria bertopeng tersebut adalah Jikuukan Ninjutsu. Sama dengan Hiraishin miliknya. Tampaknya si pria bertopeng enggan melepaskan Minato darinya.

"Kau mengikutiku kemari ya?" Kata Minato.

Pria bertopeng tak bergeming dan mengeluarkan sebuah rantai yang diikat ke tangan kiri dan kanannya. Dia langsung melesat maju, begitu juga dengan Minato. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Minato saat dia ingin menusuk kepala pria tersebut dengan kunainya, badannya tembus seperti tadi yang mengakibatkan Minato terjepit di rantai tersebut.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan!**"

Tidak disangka, Naruto menyerang pria bertopeng tersebut yang tidak disadari siapapun. Serangan bola angin tersebut membuat pria bertopeng tersebut terpental beberapa meter yang membuat beberapa pohon tumbang. Minato yang telah terbebas langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarung didekat Naruto.

"Cih! Pengganggu." Kata pria tersebut sambil tertatih-tatih bangkit dari reruntuhan pepohonan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian bertindak seenaknya!"

"**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!**"

Beberapa naga api ukuran besar melesat menuju Minato dan Naruto. Api tersebut menerobos hutan yang mengakibatkan asap dan hancurnya pohon-pohon yang dilewatinya. Api tersebut semakin mendekati Minato dan Naruto. Minato sedikit panik karena setahunya, Naruto dan dirinya hanya menguasai Fuuton. Selain itu api tersebut cukup besar, dan apabila menggunakan Hiraishin, mungkin saja Naruto tertinggal karena Hiraishin Naruto belum sempurna. Minato khawatir dengan sisa chakranya, dia tidak bisa memindahkan api ini karena chakranya berkurang banyak karena menyerap Bijuudama tadi. Selain, jika mereka menghindar, api-api ini akan menuju Konoha yang dipastikan akan memperburuk keadaan Konoha. Mereka harus menahan api ini, tapi dengan apa?

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!**"

Tanpa diduga Minato, Naruto menyemburkan air yang sangat besar. Air yang berbentuk dinding pelindung itu menabrak semua api yang menuju kearah mereka. Setelah api padam, efek air yang besar bertabrakan dengan api yang besar juga membuat asap sangat tebal dengan jangkauan yang sangat luas.

Kesempatan tidak disia-siakan si pria bertopeng. Memanfaatkan jarak pandang kedua musuhnya yang berkurang drastis, dia langsung menggunakan Sharingan untuk menyerang Naruto dan Minato. Namun, reflek yang baik dari ayah-anak ini membuat mereka dapat menangkis semua serangan pria bertopeng tersebut. Merasa serangannya tidak berguna, pria bertopeng tersebut langsung melompat kebelakang, membuka Hoddienya yang menampakkan rambutnya yang juga panjang. Kemudian dia membuka topengnya, wajahnya yang tertutup masker membuat Naruto dan Minato tidak dapat mengenali siapa sang penyusup. Pria bertopeng tersebut menampakkan 2 Sharingannya yang aktif.

"Saatnya menyelesaikan pertarungan ini." Kata pria tersebut.  
Perlahan, Sharingannya berputar cepat. Semakin cepat dan perlahan garis-garis lingkaran mulai mengelilingi Sharingannya, tiga tomoe pun sudah menghilang. Mata tersebut menjadi pola riak air berwarna putih. Perlahan, warna ungu mulai menutupi warna putih. Minato terbelalak melihat mata sang pria. Dia tahu mata itu. Mata legendaris Rikudou Sannin, **Rinnegan**.  
Merasa tidak seimbang dengan lawannya, Minato menyuruh Naruto bersiap untuk mundur. Minato tahu kalau diteruskan bisa saja mereka berdua kalah. Lebih baik mundur dan menyusun rencana dulu baru melawan. Pria tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Minato dan Naruto. Reflek seorang Ninja, mereka langsung bersiap menghindar.  
"**Tendo : Shinra Tensei!**"

Gelombang kejut mengarah kearah Minato dan Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Namun, anehnya saat hampir mengenai Minato dan Naruto, gelombang tersebut pecah dan membuat tekanan udara yang menciptakan angin yang kuat. Minato melihat kearah si pengguna jurus dan melihat pria itu memegangi tangan kanannya yang berasap. Dari gerak matanya, Minato tahu pria tersebut kesakitan karena menggunakan jutsu tadi. Tapi, setahunya Rinnegan tidak mempunyai resiko apapun.  
"Cih! Masih saja begini. Aku sepertinya harus memakai yang biasa." Kata pria tersebut.  
Pria tersebut memakai rantainya kembali dan bersiap menyerang. Matanya kembali berubah menjadi Sharingan dan kembali berputar membentuk **Mangekyo Sharingan **yang berpola 3 lingkaran yang di hubungkan oleh garis yang melingkar dengan tambahan tiga garis di pinggir. Minato kembali dibuat terbelalak dia tahu persis bentuk Mangekyo itu, dia pernah melihatnya di buku sejarah Konohagakure, itu mata legendaris Uchiha, mata dewa Shinobi…  
"Uchiha Madara." Kata Naruto sambil melempar 2 buah Shuriken kearah pria yang diketahui bernama Madara Uchiha.  
"**Shuriken Kagebunshin!**"

Shuriken-shuriken tersebut bertambah banyak dan seperti pertama hanya menembus tubuh pria tersebut. Minato sempat melihat kalau Sharingan Madara berputar saat sebelum kunai tersebut mengenainya. Minato akhirnya mengerti, dia tahu benar apa jutsu yang digunakan Madara. Dia menggunakan Kamui-teknik dasar Mangekyo- dibadannya sendiri. Ini berarti badannya akan keras saat menyerang dan akan tembus saat diserang.  
"Naruto kau mengerti?" Tanya Minato pada anaknya,

"Tenang saja ayah. Aku sudah menganalisisnya. Ayah tadi juga sedang menganalisis kan?"  
"Hehehe… Kurasa ini saatnya kita menunjukkan kombinasi ayah dan anak **Duo Namikaze**!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Konohagakure No Sato  
**Di tempat lain di desa Konohagakure, puluhan, tidak, ratusan Ninja Konoha sedang berjuang bersama Hokage mereka melawan Kyuubi dan Gobi. Tadi, ada sekitar 3500 Ninja yang melawan. Namun sekarang, tersisa sekitar 1700 Ninja termasuk sang Sandaime Hokage. Serangan super kuat yang dilancarkan Kyuubi tadi mampu membunuh sekitar 500 Ninja dalam satu serangan!

Kyuubi dan Gobi terkena Genjutsu dari Doujutsu Sharingan milik pria bertopeng. Dalam ingatan sadar mereka, mereka adalah monster yang tidak bisa hidup apabila tidak membunuh. Namun, mereka tetap tidak dapat dikendalikan di alam bawah sadar. Sehingga Gobi dan Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah di alam bawah sadar.

"Inoichi! Dapatkah kau menggunakan jutsu Shintensin-mu padaku? Aku akan mentransfer ingatanku tentang segel jutsu Katonterkuat yang kumiliki. Aku ingin kita melakukannya bersama-sama!" Kata Sandaime Hokage yang dijawab dengan anggukan Inoichi sembari dia memegang kepala Hiruzen.

'Baiklah! Semua Ninja yang masih hidup! Aku akan mentransfer ingatanku untuk jutsu Katon terkuatku! Kalian ikuti baik-baik! Ini jutsu yang sangat berguna karena merupakan Jutsu kombinasi dan membutuhkan sedikit chakra namun memiliki rank SS! Jadi mari kita mulai!' Perintah Hiruzen yang dijawab anggukan yakin para Ninja Konoha.  
'Inu!'  
'Ne!'

'TORA!'  
"**Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura!**"

Semua Ninja Konoha menghembuskan api yang cukup besar disaat bersamaan. Api yang disemburkan itu mengarah ke satu titik kemudian saling bertabrakan dan membentuk Naga bermoncong Garuda yang sangat besar. Naga tersebut melesat kearah Kyuubi dan Gobi kemudian menabrakkan dirinya ke dua Bijuu tersebut dan membuat Dua Bijuu tersebut terpental.

Para Shinobi tersenyum sambil tetap menyemburkan api. Naga tersebut terbang kelangit diatas Gobi dan Kyuubi kemudian melesat dengan cepat ke bawah. Gobi tidak diam saja kemudian dia menapakkan kedua tangannya sembari menyalanya ekornya yang berwarna biru (Suiton.) Gobi kemudian bersiap menembakkan Jutsu air terkuatnya kearah Naga api tersebut.  
"**Suiton : Mizu No Kami!**"  
Air mulai berkeluaran dari mulut Gobi. Air tersebut sangat besar kemudian berputar membentuk Naga yang berukuran jauh lebih besar daripada Renkeijutsu milik Ninja Konoha. Naga air tersebut melesat dengan cepat kearah Naga api tersebut kemudian menembus api tersebut. Air berukuran raksasa tersebut memadamkan api yang menimbulkan asap yang sangat-sangat tebal menutupi langit yang mirip awan badai berwarna abu-abu. Naga air tersebut kemudian pecah menimbulkan air yang turun ke bumi yang mirip hujan.  
Air tersebut membasahi seluruh Ninja Konoha yang ada disitu termasuk juga Gobi dan Kyuubi. Namun, para Ninja Konoha merasakan ada yang aneh dari air tersebut. Mereka merasakan chakra mereka seperti diserap oleh air tersebut.

"**Suiton :** **Uramiame!**"

Hiruzen terbelalak. Dia tahu benar jutsu apa ini. Dia pernah terkena jutsu ini saat melawan Sanshouo No Hanzo. Perlahan, beberapa ninja Konoha mulai berjatuhan karena kehabisan chakra. Saat hujan buatan tersebut berhenti, yang masih berdiri tegak hanyalah sekitar 200 Ninja elit dan 127 ANBU dan Hiruzen sendiri. Hiruzen langsung melemparkan pil chakra level 3 kearah Ninja yang masih berdiri. Mereka langsung saja mengambil dan memakan pil chakra berwarna merah tersebut.

"**Katon : Hi No Kami!**"

Tanpa diduga, Kyuubi telah melancarkan serangan Katon andalannya. Dari mulutnya, keluar api yang membentuk bola api raksasa dilangit. Kyuubi kemudian membentuk segel 'Tora' dan tiba-tiba saja bola api tersebut pecah dan menjadi bola-bola api kecil yang jatuh ketanah. Bola-bola api kecil tersebut jatuh ke arah Ninja Konoha seperti meteor dengan daya hancur tinggi. Salah satu ANBU yang terkena api tersebut langsung terbakar menjadi abu.

"**Suiton : Suijinheki!**"

Hiruzen dengan inisiatif tinggi langsung membuat dinding air raksasa yang langsung menepis semua meteor api mini tersebut. Efek dari pertemuan api dan air kembali membuat kepulan asap tebal yang menutupi semua yang terlibat dalam pertarungan dahsyat tersebut. Hiruzen tidak berhenti di situ. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah Kibaku Fuda dan melemparkannya kearah Gobi dan Kyuubi. Hiruzen langsung membuat segel tangan dan menyebutkan nama jutsu yang digunakannya.

"**Ninpo : Gojo Kibaku Fuda!**"

Kibaku Fuda tersebut tiba-tiba saja bertambah banyak dan menyelubungi Kyuubi dan Gobi. Hiruzen langsung membuat segel tangan dan kertas-kertas peledak tersebut meledak dan menciptakan ledakan yang sangat besar dan asap tebal. Setelah asap yang menutupi Gobi dan Kyuubi menghilang, Ninja Konoha bisa melihat 2 Bijuu tersebut meringis dengan asap tipis yang mengepul di badan mereka. Semua Ninja Konoha yang masih bertahan langsung berlari bersama Hiruzen kearah Gobi dan Kyuubi. Begitu pula sebaliknya, 2 Bijuu tersebut juga berlari kearah Ninja Konoha. Mereka siap menyerang satu sama lain.

"Pertarungan utamanya baru dimulai!" Kata Hiruzen dingin.

* * *

**Minato & Naruto Vs Madara**

Setelah Minato dan Naruto tahu system pertahanan Madara, mereka langsung mempersiapkan strategi untuk menyerang. Sementara Madara, dia merapal jutsu tanpa perduli kondisi Minato & Naruto.

"**Katon : Goka Mekakyu!**"

Dinding api berukuran besar langsung mengarah dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan Minato. Namun, Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia langsung menepisnya dengan jutsu airnya.

"**Suiton : Suijinheki!**"

Dari asap tebal yang terbentuk akibat benturan api dan air, Madara melesat kearah Minato & Naruto. Minato mengeluarkan Kunai Hiraishin-nya dan berlari kearah Madara. Naruto kemudian menghilangkan asap tersebut dengan **Daitoppa **dan mencoba menyerang Madara dengan beberapa Kunai namun hasilnya tetap sama, Kunai-Kunai tersebut hanya menembus tubuh Madara.

Minato kemudian berlari kearah Madara sambil melempar Kunai-nya kearah kepala Madara. Seperti biasa Kunai tersebut hanya menembus kepala Madara. Minato langsung mempersiapkan Rasengan ditangannya sementara Madara mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minato. Apabila Minato terkena tangannya, Madara dapat dengan mudahnya memindahkan Minato ke dimensi Kamui dan akan kalah. Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat. Namun, ketika Madara hendak memegang bahu Minato, Minato telah berteleport ke atas Madara dengan Kunai Hiraishin yang dilemparnya tadi. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menyerang tubuh Madara yang sedang keras. Minato langsung menabrakkan Jutsunya ketubuh Madara.

"**RASENGAN!**"

'Sialan! Dia menggunakan Kunainya tadi!' Batin Madara.

Setelah Rasengannya menghilang, Minato menyempatkan untuk menaruh segel Hiraishin di tubuh Madara. Madara kemudian melompat mundur ke sebuah pohon sambil memegangi tangannya yang hampir putus. Anehnya tangannya tidak berbentuk darah atau daging. Namun, seperti Jelly yang hampir jatuh.

**JRASSSHH!**

Tiba-tiba saja Minato sudah menusuk perut Madara dengan Kunainya. Madara meringis kesakitan dan tangannya yang hampir putus tersebut kini putus seutuhnya. Tangan tersebut terlempar sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat Madara. Minato kemudian memegang dada madara dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan merapal Fuinjutsu.

"**Fuinjutsu : Keiyaku Fuin!**"

"Fuin! Mau memisahkan Kyuubi dan Gobi dariku!?" Kata Madara.

"Dengan begini Kyuubi dan Gobi bukan milikmu lagi!" Sahut Naruto.

Madara melompat mundur sambil memegang lengannya yang telah kehilangan tangannya. Tampaknya, efek dari 2 serangan tadi cukup fatal bagi Madara. Minato dan Naruto tersenyum tipis. Mereka cukup berbangga karena bisa mengalahkan orang sekaliber Madara walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kalian menang. Tapi, suatu saat Gobi dan Kyuubi, tidak, semua Bijuu akan ada dalam genggamanku! Aku akan menggunakan Bijuu No Chikara dan akan membangkitkan monster terkuat dan mengaktifkan Genjutsu terkuat untuk mengendalikan dunia ini!" Kata Madara sambil menghilang di pusaran Kamui-nya.

'Dia… Bicara serius!' Batin Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kita kembali ke Konoha!"

* * *

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Jarak antara 2 Bijuu dan Ninja Konoha semakin dekat. Mereka telah mempersiapkan Jutsu masing-masing untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi dan Gobi berhenti, bersamaan dengan pecahnya Bijuudama di mulut mereka.

"BERHENTI!" Perintah Hiruzen.

Kontan saja semua Ninja Konoha terhenti. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa maksud Sandaime Hokage? Apa mau bunuh diri? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bagi seorang Ninja yang mendapat julukan 'Sang Profesor' karena menguasai lebih dari 1000 jurus, lari adalah hal yang memalukan.

"**Bocah. Jadi kau menyadarinya ya?**" Kata Kyuubi.

"Ya. Langsung saja. Siapa? Atau apa yang mengendalikan kalian?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"**Kami tidak tahu. Yang mengetahuinya akan datang sebentar lagi.**" Kata Gobi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya seorang Ninja.

"Yang dimaksud itu kami." Kata Naruto yang datang secara tiba-tiba bersama Minato.

"Yondaime-sama! Naruto-san!"

"Jadi Minato, siapa yang dimaksud para Bijuu?" Tanya Hiruzen lagi.

"Uchiha Madara." Kata Naruto dan Minato serempak.

Semuanya terkejut. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Madara? Seorang dewa Shinobi. Satu-satunya Ninja yang sanggup bersaing dengan Hashirama Senju. Dan Madara masih hidup? Konohagakure dan 4 Negara besar lain pasti terkejut akan berita ini.

"Apa kau yakin Minato!? Madara sudah lama tewas. Dan bagaimana kau yakin akan hal itu!?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Dia kuat, mampu mengendalikan 2 Bijuu, menguasai Jutsu Katon rahasia Uchiha. Lagipula kami melihat pola Mangekyo-nya sama dengan Madara. Dan lagi, Matanya berevolusi menjadi Rinnegan, walaupun belum sempurna." Jelas Naruto.

"**Rinnegan? Memang Jiji pernah berkata kalau 2 kekuatan yang dimiliki anaknya, Dojutsu dan Ninjutsu digabungkan, maka Rinnegan baru akan lahir. Berarti, Madara harus mempunyai sel klan Senju untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan Uchihanya dan membangkitkan Rinnegan.**" Jelas Kyuubi.

"**Oy! Kurama? Kapan Jiji pernah berkata seperti itu?**" Tanya Gobi kebingungan.

"**Kau ini bodoh sekali! Siapa suruh saat itu kau dan Chomei tidur!?**" Marah Kyuubi pada Gobi yang hanya cengengesan.

"Kalau benar Madara, berarti kita harus meningkatkan keamanan desa." Kata Shikaku.

"**Oh iya! Ayo kita lakukan Akita!**" Kata Kyuubi.

"**Ya!**"

Kyuubi dan Gobi menapakkan tangannya-seperti segel Mokuton, sembari merapal Jutsu yang akan mereka pergunakan.

"**Bijuu Himitsu No Jutsu : Rinne Tensei!**"

Gobi dan Kyuubi membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan bola biru kehijauan. 2 bola biru tersebut menyatu kemudian pecah mencadi cahaya-cahaya yang mirip roh. Cahaya-cahaya tersebut melesat dan masuk ke tubuh mayat-mayat yang ada di medan pertarungan maupun di Konoha. Perlahan, mayat-mayat tersebut hidup kembali berkat Jutsu pembangkit milik Gobi dan Kyuubi.

"**Kami telah membangkitkan orang-orang yang tewas karena ulah kami.**" Kata Gobi sambil tersenyum.

"**Nah, sekarang. Harus ada sesuatu yang menahan kekuatan kami.**" Kata Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan mekanisme penyegelan! Pasti ada cara lain untuk menahan kekuatan kalian." Kata Naruto.

"**Sebenarnya, ada satu jutsu yang dapat menahan kekuatan kami, namun, mungkin membutuhkan chakra kami dan chakra kalian untuk menggunakannya.**" Kata Gobi.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, Jutsu apa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya Minato.

"**Rikudou No Jutsu : Rikudou Fuin.**" Kata Gobi dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Baiklah kita akan melakukannya. Sekarang, satukan chakra kita dan para Bijuu. Lalu, siapa yang jadi Host-nya?" Kata Minato.

"Aku. Setelah Menma berumur 10 tahun, aku akan memberikan Akita padanya." Kata Naruto yakin. Minato dan Ninja lain tersenyum, mereka yakin dengan 2 anak itu.

"**Baiklah. Rikudou No Jutsu : Rikudou Fuin!**"

9 Magatama berputar di sekitar mereka. Ditengahnya ada pola yang mirip dengan Rinnegan. Pola tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dan melesat kelangit. Tiba-tiba cahaya biru tersebut masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan menghilang.

"**Selesai. Nak, coba lihat tanganmu.**" Kata Gobi.

Naruto melihat tangannya dan dia melihat pola Rinnegan di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"**Sekarang, kami adalah makhluk Kuchiyose-mu. Kau bisa menggunakan Chakra kami sesuai keinginanmu.**" Kata Kyuubi.

"Baiklah. _Shimagame _akan jadi tempat persembunyian kalian. Kita harus meminta Izin Raikage-sama terlebih dahulu. Tapi kurasa dia akan mengijinkannya. Karena, saat aku menjalankan misi ke sana, Raikage ada hutang padaku." Kata Naruto santai.

"**Kurasa ini akan menjadi menyenangkan….**" Kata Gobi dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Mungkin pendek. Tapi jangan menurunkan semangat kalian untuk review Fic ini ya! Buat The End Of 4Th Great Ninja War, akan saya Re-Publish setelah fic ini selesai! :)**

**Review ya!**

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

-Ryu D. Rex-


End file.
